Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an LED vehicle headlight.
Description of Related Art
The low beam (passing beam) of vehicle headlights is used to illuminate in general driving situation and enabled to avoid causing glare to roadway users. When drivers need farther view of roadway lighting in suburbs or in bad weathers, high beam (driving beam) of vehicle headlights is required.
Currently, different types of shelters are equipped in vehicle headlights to control the switch between low beam and high beam. In passing beam mode, a shelter is worked to block part of light emitted from light sources to form a cut-off line which can remove glare to human eyes. When the vehicle headlight is in a driving beam mode, the shelter may be lowered such that all the light can be projected out to enhance the lighting performance for an automobile exterior environment. However, due to the shelters being commonly driven by mechanical devices which have more risk of unexpected failure, vehicle headlights may have less effective operating life.